Field
This invention relates to the field of virtual reality and in particular to virtual reality systems which detect object locations and orientations.
Description of Related Art
Virtual reality (VR) systems replicate an environment that simulates a physical presence in places in the real world or in an imagined world, allowing the user to interact with that world. Virtual realities artificially create sensory experiences, which can include sight, touch, hearing, and smell. Virtual reality systems have many applications including gaming, training and education.
In one type of virtual reality gaming system one or more players physically move around a game arena. Each player wears a virtual reality headset that presents generated images that depend on the orientation of the headset and the location of the players within the game arena. Players interact with the virtual world by means of a hand-held controller which they point and on which they signal actions typically by pressing keys, buttons or a trigger.
A VR gaming system decides what images and sensory experiences to present to each player. The gaming system needs to know the location and orientation of each player and each player's controller. The VR gaming system reacts to controller actions by modifying the presented sensory experiences. The VR gaming system may also provide generated video images to an external observer on a display device. The generated video images include depictions of the players and controllers in appropriate locations and orientations. Such VR gaming systems require accurate location and orientation information. Determining the controller location and direction is especially important.